Fairy Tail High
by FirelightGoddess123
Summary: In Fairy Tail... People in their are mages... But what if Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others live as normal people? Keep reading to find out! And when you're reading this story, I'm sure you'll have no regrets!
1. Fairy Tail High

**Summary :**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Loke Fullbuster and Gray Fullbuster are half blood siblings. Lucy's mom married twice. And when Lucy's mom died, Lucy's half blood brothers were living with their cousin Ultear and Hibiki. Lucy lives in the mansion alone with her dad.**

**Lucy have no longer communications with her brothers. But one day she ran away home. She goes to Hargeon and while walking she bumped to someone. WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY? FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Heartfilia & Fullbuster

**Author's Note :**

**Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I'm new to this fan fiction website!**

**Chapter 1 : Heartfilia & Fullbuster**

Layla was now named as Layla Fullbuster. And she gave birth to twins namely Gray Fullbuster and Loke Fullbuster. But unfortunately, their dad had died shortly after their birth by an accident. So Layla, was only the one who take care of Gray and Loke.

But one, while she was strolling the twins in the park…

"Layla!" Someone called her.

"Jude!"

"Layla how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine. Oh you already have kids?"

"Uhh, yeah, Jude meet Gray and Loke."

"Hi there." Jude said to them and the boys giggled.

"Jude they like you." Layla chuckled. Jude laughed.

"Where's your husband?"

"H-he died, two months ago." Layla sobbed. Jude hugged her.

"There there, hey let's walk around the park."

"That would be nice." And the two tell stories, on what happened to them in the years that passed that they weren't able to communicate with each other. And the days passed, the four of them spent time each other like a real family, as for Jude and Layla, there they've realized it. Their feelings grew for each other. And the day has come…

"Layla?" Jude asked.

"What is it Jude?" Layla asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Layla answered and kissed him, Jude was shocked because he didn't expect Layla has the same feelings for him, but he kissed her back. The days followed by, Jude decided to marry Layla and she happily accepts. Nine months followed they gave birth to a girl they named her Lucy Heartfilia.

Seven happy years passed, Gray, Loke and Lucy spend time together. By the age of eight, Layla died, this send burdened to the family but a challenge for them. Jude showed his negative attitude towards his foster children and Lucy, and his workers. While the three kids were afraid of their father.

By the age of ten, Lucy was separated to her brothers.

"Loke-nii! Gray-nii!" Lucy said as she struggled against the maids.

"Lucy-chan!" They answered back and doing the same thing as Lucy.

"Pease don't leave me nii-san!"

"Lucy! We promise to see you again!" Gray said. The three each others hands for the last time but then they were separated. The twins were brought to the car.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Ur, your real father's sister."

"You're our aunt?" Loke asked.

"Yes and you'll be staying with me. Together with your cousins Ultear and Hibiki. Gray you have the same skin color and hair color as Ultear and the same for Loke to Hibiki." Ur said.

"So aunt Ur, may we visit our sister some other days?" Gray asked.

*Sigh* "I'm afraid no." Ur said.

"Why?!" The twins asked.

"It's because Jude will kill of us or either your sister!" Ur said to them. Gray and Loke were shocked. But they didn't lose hope to see their sister again. _I'll able to see you again soon Lucy, I promise. _The twins promise themselves.

While Lucy was crying in her room, the maids were apologizing to her and comforted Lucy. _I promise, I'll find you Gray-nii, Loke-nii. _Lucy promised herself.

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Welcome!

**Chapter 2 : Welcome To The Dragneel Family**

**Many years passed, Lucy live in the mansion, with her father and the workers. Lucy felt lonely because her brothers weren't there for her. Her father let her study in a private school, but she didn't have friends. But one day, she had decided...**

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia –**

Today was June 30. A day before my birthday. And I've decided to leave for tonight. Then our maid called me.

"Lucy, your father is waiting for you at the office, please go now immediately."

"Yes, and thank you."

I walked through the halls, then I arrived at father's office. He was looking out through the glass window.

"I'm here otou-san."

"Lucy, I've been arranged you to a marriage with Sting Eucliffe."

"Father? Why? Can I just find someone I love?!"

"I don't care, just go with this! To make our company more popular because we have financial problems."

"I reject your offer father!" And I ran out of his office. I sobbed on my bed. _Where are Loke-nii and Gray-nii if you needed them the most? What will they do if the two of them were here now? I promise I'll see you again nii-san. And I'll start looking for you two tonight! I'm leaving this mansion!_

I started packing up her things, quietly. I don't want the maids to hear the zips and zaps of the zipper. I looked up at the time, it was eleven-thirty. Good time to escape! _Mom, wish me good luck. Help me in guidance. I hope I'll see them again._

And I jumped out of the window using my whip, which mom gave it to me when I was young for me to defend against bad guys. I ran away from the mansion, good thing no one saw me or stopped me from leaving. I go to the train station and bought a ticket. I got inside the train. The next morning, I've found myself in Hargeon. I walked to a store and bought some new clothes. When I got outside a man came to me.

"Hey miss, what if you join us? For a drink?" He smirked.

"Who are you? And of course I wouldn't join you!" I said back.

"Well, if you don't, we'll just have to force you!" The man said and I tried to get away, but his body guards got a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Where should we go now Bora-sama?"

"To the warehouse!" The three kept running to a warehouse that they're heading while carrying me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. Then one the bodyguards cover my mouth and nose with a handkerchief and I fell unconscious.

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel –**

I was walking with my cat Happy then suddenly I heard a girl's voice.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed. I followed the voice. I saw a three men, the two are carrying a blonde haired girl.

"Oi! Let her go!" I said. They turn to look at me.

"What would you do little boy?" The man in a purple cloak laughed.

"I'm gonna force you to scream like hell!" I said and started attacking the three men. They were all surprised and the leader decided to give up, they handed the girl to me.

"Never do this again." I glared.

*GULP* "Y-yes, as you wish!" And the three ran away. The girl I was holding was unconscious. *SIGH* I carried her piggy back and also carried her suitcase.

"Happy, let's go back home."

"Meow." We headed to the train station. Good thing mom and Wendy handed me patched to avoid motion sickness.

We finally arrived at Magnolia. It was already late afternoon. I headed out to my house, by riding a taxi. When I arrived home

"Natsu Dragneel! Where have you been?" Grandine my mother asked.

"I was wandering in Hargeon that's all."

"Why- Oh~! Is that your girlfriend?" She smirked.

"Eh?! Mom no! I just saved her from being kidnapped by those jerks." I hissed.

"Oh now, let her stay in the guess room, let's just have her a rest." I nodded and carried her to the guest room, I put her on bed and I sat on the couch.

"Natsu, please go out."

"Why?"

"Are you going to see a lady without wearing clothes?"

"Uhh I don't know what do you mean?"

*FACEPALM* "Just please go out first and play with your sister."

"Ok, ok, sheesh." I go out of the room and go to my sister's room.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy hugged me.

"Hey Wendy!" I patted her head.

"Where have you been? Mom and I was worried."

"I was wandering in Hargeon, looking for dad."

"Oh. Don't worry nii-san, we'll find him soon." She smiled.

"You're right Wendy." I grinned. And I began to tell her what happened today.

"Wow! Natsu-nii! You're like a prince that save a princess!" Her eyes sparkled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And I want to see her? What does she looked like?"

"She has a blonde hair, brown eyes. Oh we've got to visit her later if she's okay." I smiled.

"Yay! Hey let's cook dinner for her!"

"I'm all fired up! Let's go now Wendy." Me and Wendy ran to the kitchen we decided to give her mushroom soup and food on the bento box. We make her some Four Seasons Juice. (LOL, 'cause I love it.)

We go inside the guest room, where I saw mom sitting on the chair, while she was talking to the blonde haired beauty. Blonde haired beauty? Now where did that came from?

"Oh Lucy, there's Natsu the one who saved you and that's Wendy." Mom pointed to us when she said our names.

"Hello Natsu, thanks for saving me." Lucy said to me.

"No problem Luigi." I grinned.

"It's Lucy!"

"Hi Lucy-nee! I'm Wendy, me and Natsu-nii made dinner for you." Me and Wendy came to her.

"This looks delicious. Arigato!" She smiled. She ate the food we cooked for her.

"Wow this is good." She said. I chuckled.

"Well, Lucy enjoy you dinner. I better go downstairs and start contacting with someone. Wendy, Natsu look after Lucy for me." Mom said and closed the door.

"Lucy-nee! Why were you in Hargeon?"

"How do you know?"

"Natsu-nii told me what happened today."

"Oh well you I ran away home and I was finding a school named Fairy Tail High." Me and Wendy were shocked… Fairy Tail High… we both looked at each other then at Lucy.

"What's the problem with you two?"

"Lucy-nee…"

"You're just lucky…"

"Why?"

"Because we studied at Fairy Tail High!" Me and Wendy exclaimed.

"Really? I'm so lucky!"

"Why do you want to study there Lucy?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I just want to?" She shrugged.

"Oh Lucy-nee, school is gonna start in a three days, want to go school shopping with me and Natsu-nii tomorrow? It's Saturday tomorrow." Wendy said.

"O f course." She smiled.

"Yey!" Wendy giggled. And the three of us started talking.

**-POV : Grandine Marvell –**

Poor Lucy-chan, she ran away because of that marriage and because of her father…

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"Why lucky you, my son just saved you and 6ou're in my mansion! What's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Daughter of Jude?"

"Yes."

"I'm Grandine Marvell."

"Grandine Marvell? Owner of a five class hotel and owner of a five class restaurant?"

"Why yes. Tell me, why were been kidnapped?"

"First, my dad told me to marry someone named Sting Eucliffe. And it's been many years he's been ignorant and selfish to me, after mom's death. He even separated me with my older brothers. I've decided to ran away and find a school named Fairy Tail High. And I started my search for my brothers now." She started crying. I hugged her.

"Don't worry dear, I'll help you. And I'll make a call to Fairy Tail High right now, for your enrollment."

"R-really? Thanks Aunt Grandine. And please, don't tell this to my dad."

"Of course! You're living now here with me."

"Thank you, you're very kind."

"Tell me, what are the names of your brothers?"

"They're only my half blooded brothers and their names are Gray Fullbuster and his twin, Loke Fullbuster." I was surprised. They're her brothers? Before I could say something. The door opened and it was Wendy and Natsu. I decided to go downstairs and leave Lucy with them.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Hmmm… Arranged marriage. But… What if Lucy and Natsu will fall inlove? Good idea! I'll make them fall inlove with each other, and with the help of Wendy… They're good together. And from the moment I saw Natsu holding her, I saw something new in his eyes… Love. He'll realize it soon. I contacted Faiiry Tail High and told about Lucy and tell the administration not to tell about her info. They've agreed and done! Lucy is now studying there. But I need to solve problems here first…

**-POV : Wendy Marvell –**

We go to my bedroom and Lucy-nee, told me a story, it was about a Fairy and a Beast. She was a good story teller and she's smart. I like Lucy-nee.

"Ok Wendy, it's finished and go to sleep."

"Ok, good night Natsu-nii! Lucy nee!" I said and she kissed my forehead.

"Good night Wendy!" They said back to me and I fell asleep.

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel –**

I saw Wendy fast asleep. Lucy yawned.

"Looks like your sleepy too." I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll go to bed now. Night Natsu."

"Good night Lucy, I'll go to my room too." We walked to our rooms. My room is infront of Wendy's room and Lucy's room was beside mine. While my mom's room was beside Wendy's. This day was great, meeting Lucy is the best thing in my life…

"Lucy…" I mumbled and started to fall asleep.

**- POV : Lucy Heartfilia -**

I was sitting on my bed, combing my hair. The doors opened it was aunt Grandine.

"Lucy, you're now accepted in Fairy Tail High." She said.

"Really? Oh thanks tita!"(Aunt/Auntie in Filipino)

"Now go to sleep your going shopping tomorrow right? Good night!"

"Good night too, aunt Grandine."

Many things happened today it's all because of. . .

"Natsu..." I mumbled and drifted to dreamland.

**Okay this chapter's finished not sure when I'll update again! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 :Meeting Them At The Mall

**Author's Note :**

**I'm back! Guys I'm so fired up to know what will happen to the next manga chapter! And I wanna say thank you for all your votes!**

**Ok, here's another Chapter of Fairy Tail High! In this chappie, we're gonna meet some friends and some rivals.**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting Friends & Rivals At The Mall**

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

When I woke up in the morning I looked at my alarm clock. It was already eight! The mall is gonna open in an hour! I hurry up in taking a shower, dressed in a black t-shirt with a black jacket which only reach my elbows and wear my pants, and my shoes. I fixed up my hair and I woke Happy up.

"Happy! Let's have breakfast!" I said to him.

"Meow."

"And let's wake Lucy!" I grinned.

"Meow." And we go to Lucy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Lucy! Open up!" I said and I open the door, I saw Lucy still wearing a white towel and she was infront of the mirror, arranging her hair and wearing make-up. Then when she notices that I was staring at her. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Kyaaa! Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?" She shrieked with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Uhmm uh… Luce, hurry up! We're having breakfast!" I said.

"I know! *SIGH* I'm already finish, so just wait for me downstairs. Ok?" She said.

"Ok!" I grinned and leave her, I go downstairs. I saw mom and Wendy on the table, eating their breakfast.

"Natsu you're all set! Now where's Lucy?" Mom asked me.

"She's still-"

"I'm here auntie! Now let's eat Natsu!" Lucy said. I looked at Lucy, there was one word that could describe her : PERFECT. She was wearing a pink skirt with laces and ribbons with a white belt on it, while her top was a pink sleeveless with a heart necklace that reaches her chest, then she wears a pink ribbon on her and she was wearing white boots which is below her ankle.

"Earth to Natsu!" Lucy snapped her fingers infront of me.

"H-huh?!" I said.

"Natsu, you were staring for Lucy-chan for a minute ago." My mom smirked. Lucy blushed.

"M-mom!" I pouted. Wendy giggled.

"Let's eat our breakfast shall we? And Lucy, you can call me 'mom' if you want to." My mom winked at her.

"Uh. If you say so, mom." Lucy smiled.

"Now that's what I like it." Mom smiled. Me and Lucy sat beside each other. What is it now? Why does my heart it so fast? Dude, change the topic I don't want to know this one. We finished our breakfast, left our pets in our rooms and went to the car. Mom was the one driving, while Wendy was beside her sitting infront. While me and Lucy were in the back. *SILENCE* I was looking at the car window while Lucy was looking on her side of the car window. But Wendy was the one who broke the silence.

"So Lucy-nee, why did you ran away home? I forgot to ask you last night." Wendy asked.

"Well, father arranged me to marry Sting Eucliffe. I also ran away because I was looking for Fairy Tail High and I search for my brothers." I clenched my fist. Sting Eucliffe she say…

"Good thing you ran away home Lucy. Because the one who you are supposed to be married is a bastard!" I said.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he's a pervert, so you can never trust him!" I said to her.

"Wew, I've made the right decision after all, and I'm really glad I met you all." Lucy smiled.

"No problem Lucy, meeting you was the greatest day of my life!" I said and not knowing that I-just-said-that-out-of-my-mouth.

"Oh~! Natsu-kun likes Lucy-chan eh?" Mom smirked.

"Mom!" Me and Lucy pouted and we're both blushing. Wendy giggled.

"Now, now, good thing you called me mom. Lucy-chan is gonna be my daughter-in-law!" Mom squealed.

"Yay! Lucy-nee is gonna be my sister-in-law!" Wendy squealed.

"H-hey!" Ok Lucy was now crimson red.

"What gown do you think will fit Lucy-chan, Wendy?" Mom said.

"Oh I want it to be white, with some ruffles on her bottom dress while on top has a uh-uhmm…" Wendy puts her finger on her chin. And snap her fingers.

"With a tube, the she wears gloves and a tiara on her head!" Wendy squealed.

"That's a cute design Wendy!" Mom said. And the two kept talking about Lucy's marriage. While I decided to talk to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, let's talk while the other two are busy." I smiled. She giggled.

"Ok." Then me and Lucy started to talked random things. We talked about high school, ourselves and our families. I love talking to Lucy…

**-POV : Wendy Marvell –**

Me and mom talked about out of our imaginations. And I looked over at Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii. The plan is on progress… They are talking to each other!

"Mom!" I point to the two teens and mom looked at them and smiled.

"Plan on progress…" She mouthed me and winked at me. I giggled. Mom told me to make them close to each other.

**_-Flashback –_**

I woke up and it was seven o'clock in the morning. I greeted my cat Carla and went to the bathroom I took a shower and wear my clothes. I help mom in the kitchen and when we were finished she told me something.

"Wendy, you know the reasons your Lucy-nee leaves her mansion?" Mom asked.

"Yeah she was looking for Fairy Tail High. Why?"

"Other reasons she has told you?" She asked. I put my finger in my chin.

"Hmm. She told me she ran away because her father arranged her to marry someone, uhh who was it… Oh! It's Sting-san! Natsu-nii's enemy." Then my eyes widened.

"Oh no! I don't want Lucy-nee to be married by someone like him! She's like a sister to me!" I wailed.

"Yeah and I have a plan, Wendy. I need your help." Mom smirked.

" Sure what is it mom?"

"I want you to help me, in Natsu and Lucy to be close. And when they love each other, they are going to be married! Your Lucy-nee isn't going to marry Sting!" Mom eyes sparkled.

"I like that one mom."

"So are you in?"

"Hai! I'll do my very best!" I raised my fist in the air.

Mom chuckled. "That's my girl. Now let's wait in the table for them."

**_-End of Flashback-_**

They are getting along. And then we arrived at the mall. Mom parked the car and we got out.

"Lucy, you should wear something that people that know you doesn't recognize you." Mom said.

"I brought my hat." Lucy-nee pulled out a hat and put it to her head. It was a black one.

"Ok, let's go." Mom said and we walked inside the mall. Busy shoppers were everywhere buying school supplies for school. We walked into the department store. Then mom's cellphone rang.

"Oh my client's here! Gotta go! Lucy, Natsu, looked over at Wendy! And here's cash to buy for your supplies!" She gave me, Natsu-nii and even Lucy-nee.

"But aunt, I mean I just can't accept this." Lucy-nee said.

"Don't be shy Lucy-chan, you now my daughter right? Accept this and bye!" Then mom leaves us.

"*Sigh* No choice then. Come on Wendy, let's get going." Lucy-nee held my hand and we walked to the school supplies area.

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia -**

We get a cart and buy all the school supplies that we needed for school. After we bought all the things we needed, we fall in line, it was a long, but not that long, because the cashier was fast. Then a red headed woman came to us.

"Hey Natsu!" She said.

"E-Erza!" He startled.

"Natsu who's your blonde companion?" She asked Natsu.

"She's Lucy. She's going to Fairy Tail High too."

"Hi I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you err…" I said.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Erza Scarlet." She handed her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Erza! You're so pretty!" I said and we shook hands.

"T-thanks!" She blushed. Erza turned to Wendy.

"Hi Wendy! Did your brother hurt you?" Erza glared at Natsu.

"Hello Erza-nee! Nope, he's being nice." Wendy smiled.

"Er-chan! I was looking for you!" A light and a dark brown headed girl came to Erza.

"I was only saying 'hi' to my cousins and my new friend, Lucy." Erza said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Milliana." She shook hands with me.

"Hi Milliana, nice to meet you too."

"Hello. My name is Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi." She also shook hands with me.

"Hi." I smiled. We keep chatting until we arrived at the counter. They were all nice and they're my friends now, I've never experience real friends but it all thanks to Natsu, if it wasn't for him I would never met them. When we were finished paying at the counter. We got separated from them.

"Bye Erza! Milliana! Kagura! It's nice to meet you all!" I said to them.

"Bye! Lucy! Natsu and Wendy!" They greeted us back.

"See you at Fairy Tail High." Erza said.

"Yeah!" We said. And we walked to a restaurant, because mom texted us to be there. We saw her and she waved at us. We came to her. And the table is already full with food. Wow that much? We sat down. Wendy sat beside mom while I sat beside Natsu. Then Natsu began to drool over the food. And started eating like a beast.

"Uhh, mom? Is Natsu always like that?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yes dear. Now let me scold him." She smiled and turned to Natsu, her eyes send him a deathly glare. "Natsu, eat your food properly."

Natsu stopped and looked at his mom. "*Gulp* Y-yes! Mom!" And he began eating like a gentleman. Me and Wendy laughed.

"Now let's eat." Mom said. We continue to eat our lunch and we got seperated from mom again. We go to an arcade and we played. And we also saw Erza, Millianna and Kagura. We played in the arcade together and I was having a good time. This is what I wanted all of my life, to live a life with friends. I wonder where's aunt Grandine...

**-POV : Grandine Marvell-**

I patiently waited for my secretary to arrived at the Foodcourt. Then a gentle tap was on my shoulder.

"Grandine-san. I'm here."

"Ur, good take a sit."

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Gray and Loke's sister. She's with my children now." I said. Her eyes filled with happiness.

"Really?! Gray and Loke would really be happy. But, how did she escaped from her father and how did she end up staying with you now?"

"Lucy ran away from her father, and my son just saved her from kidnapping. Anyway don't tell this to Gray and Loke yet, I want the three of them to meet themselves. Lucy is going to Fairy Tail High... So it will be a big surprise for them to meet each other you know and a happy reunion." I smiled.

"You're absoluetly right Grandine-san, and I'll keep this first a secret. Two more days and they will see each other again." Ur smiled. And we continued our conversation. When it was almost six o'clock, we ended our conversation. I texted the kids to go in the exit near the area where we parked.

**- POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

We said good byes to Erza, Kagura and Millianna and they went home. While me, Lucy and Wendy were going to a bookstore because they want to buy books. But on our way there, I saw food stands and got separated from them.

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia-**

Me and Wendy go to the bookstore, we bought books and then we noticed that Natsu isn't here with us. Then I checked my phone. I received a message from aunt Grandine.

_Lucy, got to the exit where we parked our car._

We got out of the bookstore and I replied to her. And while I'm texting, an arm was sprung on my shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, who are you?" The blonde smirked.

"Get off me? And why should I tell you? You're a complete stranger!" I said as I pulled off his arm.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe. Who are you?" Eyes widened. Him?! That completely blonde haired pervert is Sting Eucliffe? Oh yes, Natsu said that one earlier.

"I'm Violet Alyphiria." I lied and I looked at Wendy she's texting.

**-POV : Wendy Marvell-**

As soon as I saw a Sting-san, I texted Natsu-nii.

_Natsu-nii, come over here infront of the bookstore! And don't call Lucy-nee as her name call her Violet okay? Because Sting-san is here! Hurry up please! _I send it to him.

_'Dont worry Lucy-nee, I texted Natsu-nii to save you.''_

"Hey Wendy, let's go home now." Lucy-nee turned to me.

"No! You're going with me!" Sting-san pulled Lucy-nee away. I grabbed her hand.

"Violet-nee!"

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

(At the time when Lucy and Wendy went out of the bookstore..)

I bought some foods then I received a message from mom. I replied to her, then someone called me.

"Oi! Flame brain!" I turned around and saw my friend rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"Ice pervert! What are you doing here? And whaddya want?"

"Now, now Natsu, Gray doesn't want here to fight you." Loke then appeared behind his back.

"Wanna join too, Loke?" I said. Then my phone rang. I opened the message and saw that it was from Wendy's.

_Natsu-nii, come over here infront of the bookstore! And don't call Lucy-nee as her name call her Violet okay? Because Sting-san is here! Hurry up please!_

"Sorry gotta go!" I ran away from Gray and Loke, I heard aunt Ur calling them. When I saw what's happening infront of the bookstore from afar I was furious, I saw Eucliffe hands on MY Lucy! I ran as fast as I can. And when I arrived I pulled Lucy's hand away from him.

"Eucliffe! Get away from her!" I growled.

"Natsu!/Natsu-nii!" Wendy and Lucy said.

"Natsu-san! Good to see you again!"

"Sting get your hands off her! Because she's mine!" I said back. I heard Lucy and Wendy gasped.

"Oh want to play Natsu-san?"

"Bring it!"

"Stop! Stop the both of you!" I heard mom's voice.

"Now kids, let's go home." She said to us.

"Sting, there you are let's go home now!" Rogue Cheeney, his cousin came to him.

"We're not finished yet, Natsu-san." Sting glared at me. We all waked to the parking lot, when we were back at home...

"Natsu, start explaining." Mom demanded me. And I started to tell her what happen at the mall today.

"So you just saved Lucy from him? _Get away from her, she's mine!_ That's so sweet of you Natsu! Thanks for saying it earlier, Wendy." Mom said.

"Sure mom." Wendy giggled.

"M-mom!" Lucy blushed.

"H-hey! I said that because I wanted to protect her from that bastard pervert!" I said.

"*Yawn* I want to go to bed now. Good night minna-san!" Wendy said and went to her room.

"Night mom." Me and Lucy said and went to our rooms. I stopped and before opening the door...

"Night Lucy." I smiled.

"Night Natsu." She smiled back. I opened the door and I went straight for my bed.

"Hey Happy I have a long day... So good night buddy."

"Meow." He answered.

_So I do like her after all eh? _And I drifted to sleep.

**So I'm done! Hope you like it. :)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Welcome Home, My Sister

**Author's Note :**

**Anyways guys! I don't want the this note to be long so... But thanks for all your comments, reviews and follows!**

**Chapter 4 : Welcome Home, My Sister**

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia-**

It was now Sunday evening. Me, Natsu and Wendy packed our things that we needed for school tomorrow. And good thing, aunt Grandine already bought me the school uniforms.

"Thanks mom!" I said. She chucked.

"No problem Lucy-chan, now sleep. Good night" She said as she goes out.

"Good night." I said and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was now Monday morning, this is gonna be my first day of school at Fairy Tail High, good thing we already packed our things yesterday, so that my morning won't go messy. I walked to my bathroom and take a shower, I dressed up in my school uniform. I walked to my mirror and tied up my hair. And I also remembered to write a letter for mom because I didn't write for her days ago.

**_Dear Mom,_**

**_Mom you never know how happy I am right now! I ran away from father, I was almost kidnapped but also saved at the same time. Dad wants me to marry a guy named Sting Eucliffe- which he's a completely pervert and not a nice guy. Good thing I met the Dragneels. I believe that you'll have a good friendship with aunt Grandine, also with Natsu and Wendy. They are very nice to me mom. I also met many friends since I first lived here like Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Mira-san, Elfman, Angel and Yukino. And help me in searching Gray-nii and Loke-nii. I want to see them and want to know if they are okay. I hope I can find my answers mom. And today's my first day at Fairy Tail High! It's so funny that I already met some friends before you even studied there. Wish me luck!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

I put the letter in the envelope and walked my way to the dining table. They were all waiting for me. I took a seat beside Natsu, as usual. And then we started to eat. After we eat we kissed mom and went to the car. When we got into the car, I saw the driver, he was so familiar.

"Long time no see, Lucy." The driver said to me.

"Eh?! You know each other Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"You! You're so familiar. I can't recall but I did saw you before." I said. He chuckled.

"I was your mom's driver and butler before but ever since your mother died, I was fired by your dad and worked for Grandine-sama ever since then."

"Oh right! You're Capricorn-san!" I said.

"Now you remembered." He chuckled. Then we talked all the way to school. Capricorn-san told me everything happened when he was still working for mom. And I explained it to him how I ran away. And also Wendy and Natsu told me about the school. After twenty minutes, we've arrived.

"Have a good day, Lucy. Same to Natsu and Wendy." Capricorn-san said.

"Hai!" We three said and step forward to the front gate, and I awe in shock. This school is so big! I heard Natsu shuckled.

"You're surprise eh?"

Wendy giggled. "That's the reaction of when someone first came in here."

"Now Luce, don't worry, I'm gonna stick with you, everyday! We're best friends right?" Natsu grinned.

I smiled and nodded. "Right, best friend." We kept talking while walking, Natsu walked with his back and arms on his back and near the entrance, he bumped to someone. The one he bumped to was raven haired boy and his back was facing us.

"O-oi! Who do you think you're bumping? Flame head?!"I recognized it. Then he turned around and faced Natsu without noticing me, *Gasp* It's him!

"Whaddya say! Ice head?!"Natsu put his forehead to his.

"I said-" He stopped when he saw me. He also gasped, wide eyed. I covered my mouth and I realized tears rolling on my face. I really did saw him!

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

I saw Gray not looking at me for a fight anymore; instead I saw him looking towards Lucy. How dare he was looking at her?! But I act all plain and said.

"Eh?! What's wrong Luce?" Lucy ignored me and said.

"G-Gray-nii!" Lucy ran to Gray. He also started running to Lucy. Gray ran from the stairs and kept running to Lucy. Gray-nii?!

"Lucy-chan!" And then, they hugged each other. They were both crying and hugging. Me and Wendy gasped.

"U-uh… Natsu-nii, is that mean Lucy-nee's brother are Gray-nii and-" Before Wendy called finished. **He** was calling for Gray.

"Hey Gray, I got your sched-" He stopped when he saw Lucy, his eyes widened and well he realized it was his brother was hugging his long lost sister…

"Loke-nii!" Lucy said.

"L-Lucy-chan…" He stared at Lucy for awhile and ran to her and hugged her. The three of them kept hugging and crying. After a couple of minutes they pulled away each other, wipe their tears and looked at each other, they smiled. And then, Gray hold Lucy's left hand while Loke hold Lucy's right hand and said.

"Welcome home, my dear sister, Lucy." They both said. And Lucy hugged them again.

"Yes, I am home." Lucy said. I was completely shocked… If I'm going to marry Lucy someday… Then that means…

"We'll not separate from each other again, Lucy-chan, I promise." Loke said.

"Yeah, we promise." Gray told her.

"...Gray and Loke are gonna be my brothers?!" I thought out loud. I was so freaking out! Me and my friend rival, brother in law. And then the people who heard it was staring at me. I just shrugged it off.

**OKAY! CUT! Sorry this chappie is a short one… And I'm still currently thinking for the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Me : Yo!**

**Happy : Author-chan!**

**Me : Hi Happy! ^_^ And just call me… Uhmm… *Points index finger in my chin and snapped her fingers* Princess-chan! For a disguise for myself!**

**Happy : Aye! And why can't I say a single word in the story? I only say, Meow.**

**Me : It's because cats in this Earth don't speak in human language. You can only talk when you're at the magical world like Earthland.**

**Happy : Aye! What am I here for anyway?**

**Me : *FACEPALM* The disclaimer, of course.**

**Happy : Aye and can you give me some fish? :3**

**Me *SIGH* : After you've finish on what you're about to do!**

**Happy : Aye sir! FairyTailDoesn'tBelongsToPrincess-chan! ItBelongsToHiroMashima! Ok, can I get my fish now? *EYES SPARKLE***

**ME : Ok, that was fast… Here's your fish! *Throws the fish away***

**Happy : AYE SIR! *And flies over the fish***

**Me : Thanks for reading! Minna-san! Wait for the next one to come out! The next chapter is called, Welcome to Fairy Tail High! Stay tuned~! 3**


	6. Chapter 5 : Welcome To Fairy Tail High!

**Author's Note :**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating about for days by now… And in this chapter if you notice that Juvia has the different attitude in the manga/anime, I decided to not put her obsessive character in the story.**

**Chapter 5! Is here! Keep reading~! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 : Welcome to Fairy Tail High!**

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia-**

"Welcome home, my dear sister, Lucy." They both said. And I hugged them again.

"Yes, I am home." I said.

"We'll not separate from each other again, Lucy-chan, I promise." Loke-nii said.

"Yeah, we promise." Gray-nii told me.

"Gray and Loke are gonna be my brothers?!" Natsu said out loud. Then there I was, I felt my face burning! Why did he even say that? Does he like me? Andd do I even like him back?

"Oi! What do you mean by that?" Gray-nii asked.

"Yeah it's not like you like our sister, or some engagement, right?" Loke-nii smirked.

"Nii-san!" I blushed."

"O-oi! What bastards are you talking about?!"

"I said you're an idiot, Natsu." Gray-nii said.

"Why you-" Before Natsu punch him, Erza stop them.

"ENOUGH! Natsu, Gray, you're in school! And hey Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail High." Erza smiled.

"Yeah thanks Erza."

"And we heard that they are you're older brothers, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah Lucy, can you tell us all why you didn't see each other a long time?" Mira-san appeared behind Erza, with her brother and two cousins and with other students.

"Yeah Luce, you never mentioned your two brothers name to me." Natsu said.

"Uhhm, can we get our schedules first? I'll explain to all of you later." I said. They all nodded.

"Wendy!" A dark purple haired boy was running to her.

"Hey Romeo! Ready for class?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, oh hey Natsu-nii!" He bro-fist to Natsu.

"Yo Romeo! Take care of Wendy for me!" Natsu said to him. and I swear, I saw Wendy blushed.

"Oh better go to class now! Bye minna-san!" Romeo grabbed her hand and ran to a building next to the main building that we're heading for.

"Awww. They looked cute together!" Mira-san, Yukino and Angel squealed.

"They're a MAN!" Elfman said. We all sweatdropped.

"Stop saying manly things, Elfman." A brown haired girl came to him, with a green haired man and a man who was wearing armor in his head that covered his face.

"Eva!" He came to her.

"Hey!"

"Oh right! We need to the principal's office and get our schedules." Erza said and she lead our way to the principal's room. While going our way there, Natsu introduced me to :

~ **Levy McGarden**, who is interested in books and novels like me,

~**Juvia Lockser **a sweet and cute girl, which I'm getting along with her,

~**Gajeel Redfox **one of Natsu's closest friend-rival,

~**Jellal Fernandes** a kind and quiet person who is Erza's best friend,

~**Freed Justine** a quiet and a very loyal person,

~**Evergreen **which they say that she's Elfman's girlfriend/wife because they are cute together when they always argue,

~**Bickslow **a mysterious person and a close friend to Freed and Evergreen

Just in time, we arrived at the office and fall in line, we get our schedules and went outside and looked at our schedules and show it to others if they have the same as mine.

"Hey Luce! We have the same schedules!" Natsu grinned at me.

"Eh?! Really! That's great!"

"Lucy-chan no secrets." Gray-nii smirked.

"Yeah... *AHEM* let me see your schedules Lucy-chan." Loke-nii said and I handed my schedule to him.

"Hmm... Let's see here… Yeah sis, we only have four meetings out of seven subjects almost everyday. And also same to Gray, we have the same schedules." Loke-nii said.

"Oh." Then the bells rang.

"Minna let's go to our first class." Erza commanded.

"Hai!" Then we have math class, together with Gray-nii, Loke-nii, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy and Natsu. I sat beside Natsu. Then the teacher came in.

"O-hayo sensei!"

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

"O-hayo students please sit down. I'm Macao Conbolt, your math teacher. And shall all of you introduce since I don't know some of you. I'll start off with Natsu."

I stood up. "Yo! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Then sensei pointed to Lucy, she stood up.

"Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you all!" Then the boys(random persons) drool over Lucy. I glared at them, making them shiver to death.

"*EHEM* let's continue." Macao-'sensei' said. And our classmates continue to introduce. Then he began the introduction of the lesson that we're gonna have in this period. Then the bell rang, time for our next class. Science. When we got the science lab our teacher was, Gildarts.

"Ok students. Take a sit we're gonna have an experiments. Choose your partners." I quickly dragged Lucy next to my seat. She stared at me.

"Eh?! Natsu?!"

"Oh come on Luce, don't be angry! I wanna be your partner!" I pouted.

She giggled. "That's ok Natsu, I was just surprised." Then w continue on our work and passed it to Gildarts. The bell rang and time for recess. We go to the cafeteria and ordered our food. We sat on a large table occupied by the gang composed by Erza, Gray, Loke, Jellal, Juvia, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Natsu! Lucy! And oh~, we have no class after recess and lunch." Mira said.

"Yosh! That's great! I'll show you around here Luce!" I grinned at her.

"T-thanks Natsu." She blushed.

"Oi! Lucy-chan! Don't go with that flame head! And you're gotta asked me and Loke first for your permission." Gray stated.

"But nii-san! I'm already old now and I must thank him for saving my life anyway." Lucy said.

"Gray, Lucy-chan is right. She's old enough now and I trust Natsu that's she'll take care of her. Right Natsu?" Juvia said.

"Yeah, you're definitely right Juvia." I smiled.

"*SIGH* Guess you're right Juvia." Gray nodded at her.

"Yey! Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"And oh Lu-chan, what do you mean that Natsu just saved your life?" Levy asked. Then all eyes were on me and Lucy.

"Uhh, well here's the thing..." Me and Lucy take turns on telling the story. When we finished the were all shocked and giggling at the same time. Me and Lucy were dumbfounded.

"H-hey! Why are all of you are giggling?" I asked.

"Oh my God ash brain! I've never thought that you're a superhero or prince or a knight or something! I must really thank you for saving and bringing Lucy here!" Gray laugh as he wiped his tears at the corner of his eyes.

"H-heyy! Stop it everyone!" I said.

"Oh what do we have here?" I heard a voice and he was coming to our table. I looked around and saw Laxus.

"Laxus!" Then everyone stopped laughing and glared at him. Laxus ignored us and went to Lucy, putting his arm over her shoulders and whispered to her, which we all heard.

"Hey what's your name?" He whispered seductively through her ear. With this, I was 100% boiling mad and anger.

"LAXUS! GET YOUR DAMN ARMS OFF HER!" I yelled as I pull off his hand over Lucy and pulled him away, I pulled Lucy close to me by grabbing her waist. Everyone who heard it gasped. No one has ever knows how could you make Natsu very angry before.

Laxus smirked. "Mhhhmmm… Maybe next time, blonde. I'm gonna make you mine." He said as he exited the cafeteria. All eyes on us.

"Uhhm Natsu?" Lucy blushed.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me, any minute now." I then looked at my left arm and I saw it was still holding her waist. I blushed.

"S-sorry." I let go of it and looked away from her. *AWKWARD SILENCE FILLED OUR TABLE, THEN THE BELL RANG*

"Uhhmm minna, I'm going to the bathrrom, meet me in the hallway near the math room later, ok?" Mira said and started sprinting to the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I wonder if Mira's okay." I said to them.

"I know, maybe it's because of what happened earlier." Gray added.

"I would go check on Mira-san." Lucy said.

"I would join you too Lucy." Erza said.

"Me too!" Levy and Juvia said. Lucy and Erza nodded.

"We would meet at the hallway near the math room. Ok?" Erza said.

"Hai."

"Let's go girls." Erza said, the four of them started walking.

**-POV : Mirajane Strauss-**

I ran away from my friends to hide in the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore! Laxus, why are you doing this? And also I felt bad for leaving them without telling them my problems. I cried quietly in the cubicle thinking all the problems that I have. Then I heard a voice.

"Mira! Are you here?" It was Erza. I quickly wiped my tears and forced myself to a smile and went out of the cubicle. I then faced four girls, their faces were worried and sad.

"Hey, what are you doing all here?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Mira-san, don't lie anymore." Lucy said.

"Yes, Mira-san please tell us your problems." Juvia said.

"Mira, we'll help you whatever it is." Levy said. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore! I started to sobbed and cried. I put my hands on my face. And then someone hugged me.

"Mira, we're close since childhood. And we're your friends, tell us, what's the matter Mira." Erza said softly.

"I-it's, Laxus! H-he became bad."

"Oh Mira-san! I'm sorry what happened earlier!" Lucy hugged me.

"No Lucy, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Mira-san what do you mean, he became bad?" Juvia asked.

"Erza tell them." I said. She nodded and let go of me from her hug and faced them.

"You see…" Erza started.

**_=FLASHBACK=_**

**_"Mira! Let's play at the park today!" A seven year old Laxus invited seven year old Mirajane, who was in her house garden picking flowers._**

**_"Ok Laxus, I'll go tell mom and dad." (At this time, the Staruss siblings parents had not died yet.)_**

**_"Mom! Dad! I'm playing with Laxus today!"_**

**_"Ok come back before six in the evening!"_**

**_"Ok!"_**

**_"Hey Mira! Are you going now?"_**

**_"Yeah let's head back here before six."_**

**_"Ok! Let's go now! The first one who arrives in the park gets an ice cream!" Then Laxus started sprinting._**

**_"Hey! Wait for me!" The two started running as fast as they can as they arrived the park. Laxus was the first one. While the last is Mirajane._**

**_"Uwaaahh! Laxus please give me an ice ccream!" Mira started to sobbed._**

**_"O-ok! Mira! Sheesh! You don't need to cry! I'll get another one!" He said as he gave to Mira the ice cream and started to go to the ice cream stand. Mira smiled and said to herself. "Thanks Laxus, you're a good person." Then Laxus came back, they eat their ice cream and started playing after it. Then they remembered that it was already six o'clock. Then ran back to Mira's house and their way there, a man gets Mira._**

**_"Laxus! Help!"_**

**_"Hang on Mira!" Laxus went to the guy who was getting Mira and started kicking and punching. Htnen when Laxus was on his knees now and when about the knife was going to hit him, it never did. Laxus could not feel the pain of being stabbed, he slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widened in shocked. Mira's eyes also widened as she saw that someone block the knife in stabbing Laxus._**

**_His father, Ivan Dreyar was looking at him and smiled until he died. His last words were. "I was right in time, Laxus." Then he was dead. The police came the kidnapper let go of Mira and the kidnapper and murder was arrested. From that day on, Laxus became a bad person._**

**_=END OF FLASHBACK=_**

Everyone gasped as they heard Erza finished her story. I stopped crying and nodded.

"Now you know the story." I said.

"That is really a sad past Mira-san." Lucy said.

"I wish Laxus-san will be back to his old self again." Juvia said.

"Yeah… Oh girls! We need to go to the hallway the guys are waiting for us!" Levy said.

"Ok let's go now." I said.

"Are you okay, now Mira?" Erza said.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now because of all of you. Thanks."

"Don't mention about it. Tell us anything, we would want to help each other." Erza smiled.

"Thank you very much." I said. Then we arrived at the hallway.

"Hey you okay, Mira?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." I clapped my hands. "Let's group ourselves for the tour."

"Ok!" Then Gajeel with Levy, Lucy with Natsu, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, that leaves me and Loke.

"Ok, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray and our group will show new the first years in the campus. While Natsu and Lucy, go together. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" Then mine, Erza's, Levy's and Juvia's group go to the four sections of the first year students and tour them around the school. This was a request from our principal which we called him, Master Makarov, he told me just this morning when I got in his office.

**Hell yeah! Done I've spent this story like one hour and forty minutes! Well hope you like it since I've made it a little longer.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Me : Hello everyone!**

**Natsu : Yo minna! And Princess-chan, why did you group me and Lucy, the two of us alone to tour around the school?**

**Lucy : Yeah why?**

** Mirajane : Oh~ it's because we planned it. Right Princess-chan? *SMILING MISCHIVIEOUSLY***

**Me : RIGHT! Gihee.**

**Natsu : Oh well. Can't wait for it! *JUMPING LIKE A KID***

**Lucy : Why are you so excited about it?**

**Natsu : It's because we're alone!**

**Lucy : *BLUSH***

**Me : Oh well. Start the disclaimer.**

**Mirajane : Princess-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy and Natsu : It belong to Hiro Mahsima!**

**Me : Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Love Campus Tour

**Author's Note :**

**And have you guys heard the song METALLIC KISS by Wataru Hatano? It's Gajeel's voice and believe me, it wasn't bad. Try hearing the song and you'll be surprised ;)**

**Chapter 6 : The Love Campus Tour**

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

"Ok, we'll seperate from here. Me and the others are gonna go to the other sections of the first years while you two, go around the campus by yourselves. Bye!" Mira said in a happy tone and she began to walk with the others.

"Bye Lucy-chan!" Gray and Loke said to their sister.

"Natsu don't do something stupid to Lucy!" Loke smirked at me.

"Lucy! Better tell us if Natsu is hurting you, okay?" Gray said to her. While I saw Lucy nods. And we continue to watch them as they walked away from us for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Luce. Let's go outside now! I want to tour you around!" I exclaimed and dragged her out of the building.

"Ok here we are! I'll start! That building that we have been is the main building of this school and students only 11th graders or first years and 12th graders or second years are the ones who studied in this building like us. And it has the library, faculty room, AVR (Audio Visual Room), Science Lab, Bookstore, music room, the bathrooms, the clinic, the cafeteria, the administration office and the principal's office which later we're going in there."

"I see, what about that building?'' Lucy pointed to a building next to the main building.

"Oh that one is a building for 7th graders to 10th graders, like Wendy and Romeo."

"Oh and other buildings in this school Natsu?"

"Yes the gym and the field! Let's go there now if you like." I said.

"Sure! Let's go now!" Lucy said and I nodded. I showed her inside the building of the junior high, **(That is 7th graders-10th graders are called),** we passed the garden and the parking lot,I also showed her the gym and the field, basketball court, volleyball court, badminton court and tennis court. And we got inside the main building and showed her all of the rooms, we were having fun when we're together, it's like I don't want to ever leave her side, that weirdo. I love Lucy so much. Then finally we're going to the rooftop. I led Lucy in a long staircase all the way there.

"Hey Natsu, where are we going next?" Lucy asked me with curiousity.

I chuckled. "Just wait until we get there."

"Ok." We kept walking into the staircase and then I opened the doors and we walked into the rooftop.

"Welcome to the rooftop Lucy." i smiled.

Lucy giggled. "Why did you bring me here?"

"'Cause I thought you'll like it here." My face fell and saddened. Lucy walked up to me and put her hand in my cheek and said. "I love it in here Natsu. Wanna go lunch with me sometime in here?" She winked.

"Sure!" I smiled at her and she smiled back, and we continue to stare at each other's eyes. Her big chocolate brown eyes staring on my onyx eyes and when did she ever get to look more beautiful? Her lips, pink curvy lips, I wanna get a taste of it. Wait where did you get that Natsu?

**-POV : NORMAL-**

Natsu and Lucy continued to stare in each other's eyes, and then Natsu slowly began to lean into Lucy's face while Lucy did the same. The two didn't know that someone was watching them from the stairways. Jellal, Gajeel, Erza and Levy was giggling and chuckling from afar.

"Hey do you think we should tell this to Loke and Gray?" Jellal asked.

"I don't think so, they would be angry." Levy said.

"Gihee. That flame head, I already sense something weird when he's around bunny girl." Gajeel smirked.

"I agree. He became cautious around his environment when he's around her." Erza nodded.

"Hey guys who are you spying?" Gray suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Loke, Mira and Juvia.

"O-oh, u-uhhmm..." The four stuttered.

"NOTHING! Come on guys, let's get going now." Erza said nervously and began to walk away, while Loke, Mira, Gray and Juvia didn't believe them, they also look at the rooftop from the glass door.

"No don't look there!" Levy exclaimed. Then The four of them gasped. Gray and Loke was angry while Juvia and Mira giggled.

"I gotta stop them!" Gray said an ran downstairs.

"I'm coming with you!" Loke followed him.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Juvia asked.

"We're gonna use a bell to distract them!" Gray said back. While the others followed Gray and Loke and they kept saying stop. But the twins kept running looking for a bell.

**Back At Natsu & Lucy**

The two leaned closer and closer but then...

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

The two both separated from their positions and they were crimson red. _What? Me and Natsu almost kissed? Why on earth will that ever happen?_ Lucy thought.

_Me and Lucy almost kissed?!_ I wish it happened, but if it wasn't for that stupid fire alarm! Natsu thought.

"Wait, fire alarm!" Natsu said and ran downstairs.

"Natsu~! Wait for me!" Lucy followed Natsu. Then two stopped and stared at the hallway. They were looking at their friends who were arguing and the water continue to drop. And saw Gray's hand on the fire alarm.

"Uhhh Gray-nii?" Lucy said. Then they stopped arguing and looked over at Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh hey Lucy-chan!" Gray laughed awkwardly.

"What happened and why the floors and you are all wet? And Gray-nii, why is your hand on the fire alarm?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh yeah. Like she said." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Oh this? Haha I tunred the fire alarm on because i-it was... Uhhh.." Gray scracthed his left cheek.

"I-it was hot! And we need to uhhm.. Refresh ourselves! Haha!" Juvia laughed.

"Y-yeah! Like Juvia said!" Erza said. And the others laughed awkwardly.

Lucy raised a brow, "Ok... You need to refresh yourselves with water?" Lucy then puts her finger in her right cheek. While everyone was nervous and sweating fast. _This school is weird but they are so funny! _Lucy giggled at that thought.

Lucy giggled. " Ok!" Clapped her hands together. "That make sense! Hey let's grab now for lunch and I'll tell you about how I got seperated from my brothers!" Lucy said.

"And dry yourselves first." Natsu said.

"Ok, we'll go to the bathroom first we have our uniforms in our bags, we'll catch with you at the cafeteria later." Mira said.

"Ok." The others said and went to the bathroom.

**-POV : Jellal Fernandes-**

PHEW! Lucy and Natsu didn't suspect one thing. Then we go to the bathroom and changed, and buy our lunch in the cafeteria and stay in a large table. Then it's time to hear Lucy.

"Now Lucy, can you tell us?" I asked.

"Oh right! It started..." Lucy started expalining when her mother married twice, when her mother died, the time when she was seperated to Gray and Loke and by time her father announce her to marry Sting Eucliffe, and wehen she ran away, and saved by Natsu. But I was more surprised at the last one.

"So now, here I am with all of you." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, that's why we were seperated." Gray added.

"Lucy-chan, I won't allow you to marry that jerk!" Loke said.

"Gray stood up. " Yeah if he tries to get you, we'll beat him up!"

"Oi don't forget about me!" Loke and Natsu said and stood up.

"Guess, I'm in." Erza also stood up.

"Me too!" Mira, Juvia and Levy also stood up.

"Guess no choice..." Me and Gajeel said and also stood from our seats.

"YEAH! We're going to protect Lucy-chan!" Gray raised his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" And the rest of us also answered. Then Lucy stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm grateful about your decision but, your making me embarrased! People you know, were looking at us." Lucy pointed out. And we all looked at the other students, they gave us confusing looks.

"I apologize for that Lucy." Erza said and gave them galres. Making them shiver and they go back to their usual doings. We sat down and laughed.

"We're here for you Luce." Natsu winked at her and she blushed.

"Oi! Don't go flirting on her." Gray said.

"Wh-what did you say ice stripper?" Natsu put his forehead to Gray. Before they could continue...

"STOP IT!" Erza gave them a death glare which caused them to stop.

"A-aye!" Their buddy buddy mode on.

"Guys how about we go to the mall this afternoon?" Mira suggested.

"That sounds a good idea Mira-san!" Lucy said.

"Urggghhh girls... Going to mall... Shopping..." The guys including me groaned.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad." Levy said.

"It will shrimp! I'll die to death!" Gajeel groaned.

"Let's go now! Heart Kreuz has their new releases today! We have to get it!" Erza stood up with her fist and eyes with determination.

"Hai! But will the guards let us out?" Juvia asked.

"If not, I'm going to fight with them." Erza pulls out her sword from her belt.

"Erza calm down first. We're going to the guards now." I said and they all nodded and walked to the guard in the entrance/exit gate.

"Sir, will you let us go out now?" I said.

"No!" He said, we all groaned.

"What did you say?" Erza galred at him and hold the handle of her sword. Poor guard...

He gulps. "I-I mean, you can't go out unless, you have a guardian or parent with you."

"A guardian or parent eh? Hey cousin, where are your mom and dad right now?" Levy said.

"Dad's on a meeting and mom is around the world right now. How 'bout yours?"

"They''re on a vacation." Levy shrugged.

"Oh! I texted mom and she'll be here with any minute to pick all of us." Juvia said.

"What a relief." Mira sighed.

And then a Black Sportivo just appeared infront of the gate. Then the doors opened and it was Auntie Jennifer, Juvia's mom.

"Mom!"

"Juvia, I'm here to pick you up! And all of you!" She said.

"Ok, I'm letting you kids out of the school now!" The guard opened the gate and we all went to Juvia's car.

"Thank you sir!" We said to the guard.

Then we ride in Juvia's car all the way to the mall in about twenty minutes.

**Ok, I have to stop here and hope that it isn't boring to you! Gomen ne I couldn't think of anything now, and sorry if it's short. And I'm focusing on the character's past. And don't worry I also have other plans in this fanfic! Oh you know like a mysterious guy will appear in the story and many more... So BEWARE! So before you can read other fan fics, don't forget about your reviews and follows minna-san! I would be very grateful if you did~~~! Thanks for reading~**

**~FirelightGoddess123 / RushiHeartfilia 3**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Fernandes Cousins

**Author's Note :**

**Hey~ I'm thanking you all for your reviews and follows minna-san~ And now may I present you... CHPATER 7~ ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7 : The Fernandes Cousins**

**-POV : Juvia Lockser-**

We waited for my mom to arrived for a couple of minutes then a black Sportivo just appeared infront of the gate. Then mom got out of the car.

"Mom!"

"Hello dear, now kids go inside the car, I'll take you all to the mall." Mom said to them.

"Ok since you have a guardian, you all may go." The school guard said.

"Yey! Thank you sir!" We said, he nodded and then we go inside the car.

"Oh Juvi, here's you allowance in going to the mall, and here for you Jellal-kun and Levy-chan." Mom gave us money.

"Thanks!" We said.

"Jellal-kun, how's your father and mother?" Mom asked.

"Dad's focused on his business auntie and mom? Oh she's travelling in the world right now to help in father's work since she's always inside the house." Jellal smiled.

"Oh that's good and what about your parents Levy-chan?"

"They're on a vacation right now, since they spend the whole summer full of work." Levy giggled.

"And where do you stay now Levy-chan?"

"Mom and dad let me stay at the house alone. They just left this morning." Levy said.

"Oh, Levy-chan, I want you stay either with me or with Jellal-kun."

"That would be nice auntie, but I will live in the house on my own."

"Shrimp! I won't allow you to be in your house alone! Just stay with your aunt!" Gajeel scoffed.

*SIGH* "Fine! Auntie I'll stay with you tonight until they get back in one week." Levy said.

"Ok! Pack your things later!" Mom said.

"Oh my Levy-chan, you just listened to what Gajeel says!" Lucy snickered.

"H-hey!" Levy blushed. While everyone laughed.

"Oh by the way, Juvia who's your new friend here?" Mom asked me.

"Oh mom, she's Lucy a transferee." I answered.

"Hi auntie!" She greeted mom.

"Nice to meet you dear, now why are you all going to the mall? Don't you have classes today?" Mom asked.

"Well we don't have classes! And we decided to go to the mall!" Mira-san explained.

"Yes because Heart Kreuz has their releases to day!" Erza'-san's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered. I giggled.

Mom turned to them. " Well we better get fast." Then turned back to her front were she is driving. But then we saw a car infront of us. Then mom has a scared face.

"Hold on everyone!" She screamed at us while they hugged our seatmates.

I was sitting in the front and mom was on the driver's seat, while Natsu, Loke and Gray hugged Lucy because she was in the middle of them. Jellal hugged Erza-san, while Levy hugged Mira-san and while Gajeel-kun hugged Levy. While I was holding on the car's handle and mom was stepping on the break. And we close our eyes praying silently.

Then we heard a crash! We opened our eyes. Wide eyes in shock. We looked infront of us if our car was crashed by the other one... But we saw... A blue car...

**-POV : Gray Fullbuster-**

I opened my eyes and turned to the others, Levy hugged Mira, while Levy was being hugged by Gajeel, Jellal hugged Erza, while Loke was beside me, I hugged Lucy-chan and Natsu was on the other side of Lucy and still huggging her. I release Lucy-chan and I looked infront I saw a blue car.

"Lucy-chan are you alright?"

"Hai arigato."

"Minna are you all okay?" I asked. I turned at the back, Jellal was still hugging Erza and making me blush, Levy was hugging Mira and Gajeel hugged Levy. Then they looked at us and looked at their surroundings. They've realized their positions, they blushed and separated, making me chuckle.

"Juvia." I patted her shoulder and turned to me. Then aunt Jennifer turned to us.

"Kids are you all alright?"

"Yes aunt."

"Kids! Let's get out of the car!" Aunt said and we nodded and got out of the by the time we got out, the driver of the car infront of us also opened his door.

"Hey watch when you're driving next time!" Aunt exclaimed at him, but still his face is unseen, covered by the car's door.

"Mom, calm down." Juvia said and patted her shoulder and aunt calmed down a bit.

"Jennifer I'm sorry." The man said and closed the carr door. he wore a black suit with a blue tie, and his hair was blue and a tattoo on his face. Wait this is...

"Dad! I thought you were on a meeting?" Jellal asked.

His dad chuckled "It was finished and now I'm on my way home."

"James! I haven't seen you in a month!" Aunt Jennifer hugged him.

"Dad! Is this our new car?" Jellal asked.

"Why yes! You like it?" Uncle chuckled.

"Yeah!"

"Uhhh…" We all said.

"Aunt can you explain it to us?" Erza, who bravely asked her. Aunt Jennifer, Uncle James, Levy, Juvia and Jellal chuckled.

"You don't even know…" Jellal said.

"Yeah, we never told you about it…" Levy said.

"Sorry guys!" Juvia said.

"What are you all talking about?" Loke asked.

Aunt Jennifer chuckled. "Let me and James tell you something."

Uncle James cleared his throat and began to speak. "I am the oldest son, Jennifer's the second and Lea is the third one. We lived in a wealthy life, but our mother died when we were young, father continued on business and he was the one who finished my school. When I just graduated from college, father became ill and I was in his position when he got sick, I continued to work for him to find a cure."

Aunt Jennifer continued. "James was the one who finished our studies, and began to work for our father to find a cure to his sickness, but nothing healed him. And then we three got married one after the other, but father wasn't there because he already died before we all got married."

"And father's last words were…" Uncle said and turned to aunt which she nodded.

"**Is it fun to be in a guild?** I hope they will remember someday…" They said in unison. And it all puzzled me. It was like that I've heard of it before. Then we were all puzzled.

"Wait what does that mean mom?" Juvia asked.

"We don't even know about it… But I hope you'll the ones who will find answers about it."

"Woah… It is familiar. But I don't know where I even heard it before." Natsu said.

"Me too, it's like it was a long time ago." Lucy-chan put her index finger in her cheek.

Aunt Jennifer clapped her hands. "Ok! How 'bout I'll send you kids to the mall right now? And don't forget about Heart Kreuz~!" Aunt Jennifer sang.

"Ok!"

"And half of you kids go to my car, I'll also take you there." Uncle smiled.

"Hai!" Me, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel and Loke ride in Jellal's car. While Lucy-chan, Mira, Juvia, Erza and Levy went to Juvia's car. And my life is beginning to be more interesting and mysterious…

**-POV : Jennifer Lockser-**

These kids, they didn't even hear the whole story behind his last words…

**_-Flashback-_**

_We were sitting in the couch while we were looking at the window thinking of all of our problems. Then we heard moaning. It was father! We stood up from the couch and the three of us went to him._

_"Father!"_

_"My children… I must tell you something… The kids… They have magic once… I was in a world without magic and I wanted to kill them without thinking. Who they are you asked? I won't tell you yet. Please understand it. I knew you would."_

_"W-what are you talking about father?!" Lea screamed at him. I calmed her down while father turned to James._

_"James, find a blue notebook in your office on the bookshelves, on the last row, it's only the blue notebook you'll see in the last row of the bookshelf… There, you could find answers there." He said while James nodded._

_"And remember this when I say to you… Is it fun to be in a guild?" Father said and he smiled one last time as his eyes closed. Then we called the nurse. But he has no chance of living…_

**_A WEEK LATER…_**

_It was the day after father's burial. And the three of us decided to look for answers about what was father was saying while we were in the hospital. We searched the blue notebook._

_"There!" James got it. We opened it up and read it until the very end of the notebook. And now, we all understand what he's saying in that notebook._

_"So that was father was saying…" Lea said._

_"Should we keep it or not?" I asked._

_"I think the three of us will only keep it. And we must not tell the future children who was in father's notebook who were mentioned an not to tell them the whole history of his death. I want them to know it themselves, and besides it clearly states in the notebook that we were-"_

_"I know, someone who was close to them and who lived with them in that world must be the one who will be telling them the truth. Not us. We have no right to just tell it to them." I said._

_"You're right, so let's just wait for the right time." Lea said and we nodded._

_"I'll keep this somewhere safe." James said._

**_-End Of The Flashback-_**

_Father, is this the right time that these kids should know about it? But who will tell them?_ I sighed and looked back at the girls. They were teasing each other, I giggled.

**Hey guys, did you love it? Is this getting interesting to you? Don't forget to follow or review! Thanks for reading~**

**~FirelightGoddess123 .**


	9. Chapter 8 : A Good Night

**Author's Note :**

**And I also decided to update two chapters! And also please try to read Fairy Tail Love Stories :)**

**Chapter 8 : A Good Night**

**-POV : Levy McGarden-**

Auntie Jennifer and Uncle James are weird today about something they told us. I want to know what is this all about! Then later we arrived at the mall, auntie dropped us off in the entrance of the mall.

"Thanks for the ride auntie!" We all said.

"No problem girls! Juvia and Levy, I'll get you at five-thitry! Ja ne~!" She said and drove away and waved at her. Then the guys have arrived.

"*COUGH* Now that we're here… Let's all go to Heart Kreuz!" Erza's eyes sparkled.

"Aye sir!" We all said and laughed. We entered the mall and went straight for Heart Kreuz. We all gasped in awe. The items were so cute and awesome!

**-POV : Lucy Heartfilia-**

We all gasped in awe. Erza then turned to face all of us.

"Are guys now ready? For Heart Kreuz?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then! Let's start invading the store!"

"Aye!" And we ran inside. I picked up a white tube top and a blue ruffled skirt. I picked up a blue ribbon belt to put it around my high waist and some white boots, with a blue ribbon ties on the sides of my head. I then got out of the fitting room.

The next one who got out was Erza, she was wearing a black plain skirt, a white blouse which reaches her elbows with a ribbon is tied under her collar, a black vest and a black headband on her head, and with a pair of black boots.

Then it's Juvia, she wears a dark blue blouse with a black ribbon under her collar and a black tube to put over her blouse(Just like Chelia's), and then a black skirt with white ruffles at the end of it, wears black stockings, dark blue boots and a little black hat on her head.

Next was Levy, she wears and orange top with ruffles on the very top of her tube and wears a white pedal, and orange sandals. Her hair was tied up by a white ribbon.

And the last one was Mira-san. She wears a black blouse and a violet short, and with a pair of violet boots, she had her bangs and her hair is tied up by a violet ribbon at the back of her head, and a black diamond pendant. I wonder if the guys are already finished…

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Go out first flame brain!"

"Ok, ok ice popsicle!" I said and went out of the fitting room, I looked at the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, blue top, with a black vest, a tag necklace and a pair of blue Converse shoes.

"I'm going out now." Jellal said. He wears black pants, and a white blouse, black vest and tie, and black Sperry Top Sider.

Gray got out and wears black pants, black top, dark blue cloak and black Converse shoes.

The next one who got out was Loke, wearing an orange skinny jeans, a black top and black jacket, wearing a pair of orange Converse shoes.

And the last one who got out was Gajeel, who was wearing a black hoodie, white pants, and black Sperry Top Sider.

"So let's go to the girls now!" Loke said.

"Ok!" We all answered. We go to the girl's section of this store. They were all looking at the mirror, my eyes searched for Lucy and saw her! She was in the very last, and she looked, she looked. Like a complete goddess. Her tube was exposing her chest, she wears a white ruffled skirt, a pair of white boots, and I just noticed that I was just staring at her the whole time!

"Natsu~!" Someone's voice got into me. I turned back to reality.

"Wh-what?" I sounded dumbfounded. The others laughed.

"Natsu! Why are you staring at my sister?!" Gray said angrily.

*GULPS* "What no way! Sheesh you people are crazy!" I pouted.

"Oh my looks like someone is in denial." Mira giggled.

"Anyways let's eat!" Lucy said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" I said. We ate in a restaurant, and we bought our requirements, which we were told in class before. Then when it was already five thirty, Juvia and Levy went home, also Mira, Erza, Gajeel and Jellal. Which it leaves me to Gray, Loke, me and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu? Are we going to get Wendy at school?" Lucy asked.

"No, Capricorn-san is there to ride her home." I answered.

"Oh ok, but when will we go home?"

"When he texted us."

"Lucy-chan, we're going to the arcade, wanna join us?" Loke asked.

"No Loke, people will just start drooling over her!" Gray said.

"You're right Gray! I'm not going to allow that one!" Loke said. Lucy giggled then it was replaced by a yelped. We all turn to her. And we saw him. His arms putting all around Lucy into a hug.

"Sting! Get off her!" I growled at him.

"Hands off our sister!" Gray said. Loke growled at him.

"Oh! So you are Lucy Heartfilia? My future wife ehh?" Sting smirked. I growled.

"FUTURE WIFE? Who told you anything that she would be your wife? She doesn't even likes you! She doesn't deserve you!" I yelled angrily at him. And now many people were looking at us.

"I don't deserve her?! What makes you think Natsu-san? We are in an arranged marriage! So that will never break!"

"What?! I disagree with this!" Lucy said.

"I don't care! I'm not happy if Lucy is not right beside me!" I said as I punch him in the face. And letting go of Lucy, I carried her piggyback and watched my phone; I walked to the parking lot. I texted Capricorn-san back.

"Good bye, Gray, Loke, don't worry, I'll take care of her." I said to them.

"Natsu… Arigato…." Lucy whispered to my ear.

"It's no problem Lucy." I then take her to the car.

**-POV : Loke Fullbuster-**

I was utterly shocked of Natsu's behaviours. He became more over protective and more serious when it comes to Lucy-chan. H-he loves her... When I saw Natsu carried her and he gave permission, I saw Gray was about to say something but I patted his shoulder. For him to shut up. We discussed on what happened earlier as we ride a taxi ingoing home.

"So what do you think about Natsu, Gray?"

"I-I think h-he likes L-Lucy-chan..."

"I know, but we must not stop those two. I think Lucy-chan also likes him back."

"Whhhaaattt?!"

I nodded. "It's obvious."

"Whatever... I must keep an eye on those two." Gray looked away from me.

"And Gray?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Do you like Juvia?" I smirked.

"W-what? Of course I don't." He looked away again, trying to hide his blush.

"Don't deny it anymore." I chuckled.

"Well how 'bout you? You like Mira?" Gray smirked at me.

"A little bit. And she likes Laxus, ya know?"

"Ohh..." Gray said and then put a hand on my shoulder. **(A/N : You know, a scene like Akihisa and Yuji at Baka and Test XD)**

"Move on Loke." He said to me. I stared at him and then the taxi dropped us off and paid. We were greeted by Lyon (who stayed with us four years ago). Ultear and her adopted daughter Meredy, Aunt Ur and Hibiki.

**-POV : Levy McGarden-**

"And all done! Juvia! I;m done! Let's go downstairs!" I said.

"Ok Levy! You have the keys right?"

"Hai! And also thanks for helping!"

"No problem cous'! Now let me help you carry your things."

"Thanks!" And we go downstairs were auntie is waiting. We go out of the house and locked the door and went to Juvia's home. I went to Juvia's bedroom we planned to sleep together.

"Good night Juvia..."

"Good night Levy..."

FEW MINUTES LATER...

Urgghhh I can't sleep!

"Uggghhh..."

"Levy are you still awake?"

"Yeah I can't sleep."

"Me neither!" We laughed.

"Hey Juvia do you like Gray?"

"Wh-what?! Well how 'bout you do you like Gajeel-kun?" Juvia snickered. I blushed.

"Waaahhh! Juvia! Promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ok ok, as long as you promise not tell anyone I like Gray!" Juvia said.

"It's a deal!" We do our hand shake and laughed, later we fall asleep.

**-POV : Natsu Dragneel-**

When I arrived at home and still carrying Lucy...

"Natsu?! What did I heard in the news?

"Mom, I'm not in the mood right now." I said emotionlessly. I heard mom gasped. I kept going upstairs and I go to Lucy's room and out her in bed. When I was about to leave…

"Natsu. Please stay with me a little longer." Lucy said and I sighed. I walked up to her.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for everything Natsu." She smiled at me.

"It's nothing really."

"Hey can you tell me what was everyone was like before?"

"Ok! Let's start with Mira, she was also scary like Erza when she was young, Mira is once called the Demon. But now she became nice but sometimes her oldself is switched on.*GULPS* And she is called now as the Beautiful Demon." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oh so, where does she lives now?"

"She lives with Yukino and Angel and with her brother Elfman of course. Because her parents died when Mira was thirteen, and that's one of the reasons that she became a demon, and when she heard that… Uhmm… S-she heard that uhhmm… Laxus! That he has once a girlfriend. And Mira became sweet and gentle, yeah! That's it!" I said. _Wew, I never told Lucy about her yet…_

"O-oh! So she like Laxus!"

"Well maybe… And I was surprised that Jellal, Levy and Juvia are cousins."

"Hahaha. You don't know about it?"

"Well no. I mean we were friends since junior high but, those three were good at shutting their mouths." I said with my arms crossing. Lucy giggled.

"Well, thanks for sharing those Natsu. I'm goig to sleep now. Oyasumi nasai." And then Lucy fell asleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, Lucy." I said and kissed her forehead. Then I've just realized what I did, hurriedly made it to the door turned the lights off and walked myself to bed.

"Hey Happy. I have an amazing day today well except for that Sting. And you know what? I have a crush on Lucy. I really love her. But what should I do? And I'll never give her to anyone. And guess what? I even kissed her on the forehead earlier."

"Meow."

I chuckled. "You always say that Happy. Well good night, buddy." I rubbed his head and I drifted to sleep.

**Wew! Finished it~ I'll try the next one to be more uhmmm.. Exciting? O.o**


End file.
